eric's pov chapter 13
by labelma
Summary: we've heard Tris's side, Four's side, and even Al's side, but have we heard Eric's?


**A/N: this chapter was written in four's pov, but I think only one other person has done it in Eric's pov. Well, I will channel my inner sadist(not hard) and let's see how Eric felt during chapter 13, the chapter where tris gets knives thrown at her head. Please read on **

I hate four. I hate each individual hair on his head. If it was possible for me to kill him, without getting in trouble, I would do it without hesitation. I hated him before, but after that he beat me in capture the flag, all because that little bitch is too smart for her own good, I really hate him, and I would do anything to hurt him.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one." I say, "You will resume fighting then. Today, you will be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives, and pay attention while four demonstrates." I smirk at four. I just want him to know that I am in charge. The initiates don't move. What? Do they think this is preschool?

"Now!" I scream. I watch all the initiates scramble to get the knives. Four looks spaced out; no he's staring at someone. Pity I don't know who. I walk towards him, and he winces. Good. He turns, and throws. It hits bull's eye. As much as I hate to admit it, he had better aim than I do. I don't know where he learned it, but he does. As soon as he finishes I shout

"Line up." And the initiates all scramble to get in line. None of them have what it takes to be dauntless. I'm sure in the final test they will all prove cowards. I watch as all the initiates try, and miss the target, and I start pacing. Why? Well, I pretty frustrated at just standing around watching these idiots fail at something so easy, and I know it freaks four out.

I hear a thump, and look up to see the stiff looking triumphant. I didn't expect that. Four looks proud. Why does he look proud? Hmmmmm, does he like her? Oh stiff love, looks like I have another weakness to exploit, fun.

I keep watching the dumb initiates and after about 20 minutes. Everyone had hit the target. Everyone except for Al. his hits come nowhere near the target, and he moves so slowly.

"How slow are you candor?" I ask coldly, "Do you need glasses, should I move the target closer to you?" this idiot needs to be put in his place.

Al throws the knife again, and it flies 3 feet away. This makes me boil over,

"What was that initiate?" I ask

"I-it slipped" says al. the coward

"Well I think you should go get it" I say this slow, and controlled, so that he gets the message that I'm not fooling around. All the initiates stop throwing. Makes sense. I scream anyways

"Did I tell you to stop?" and the initiates resume throwing knives, but this time more hesitant. None of them want to stab the fat boy.

"Go get it?" says fat boy "but everyone is still throwing."

"And?"

"I don't want to get hit." This makes me boil inside, but I don't let it show

"I'm sure you can trust you fellow initiates to aim better than you, go get your knife."

"No" he says. Cowardice I can tolerate, at least I know he will prove his dauntlessness or not in stage two, but I direct contradiction of my orders, I cannot take.

"Why not? Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes I am!" it's a fair argument, but I still can't let him get away with it.

"Everybody stop." I shout, full of rage. This kid is going to fucking pay. "Clear out of the ring." I say directed at the other transfers. "All except you" and I point at the fat kid. "Stand in front of the target" he starts walking to the target, shaking. What a coward. This shit won't last a day in dauntless. I know what to do. What a better way to put both al and four in their places.

"Hey, four, give me a hand over here, huh?" and four automatically tenses, and scratches his eyebrow with the knife "you are going to stand there, while he throws these knives, until you learn not to flinch." I say to al

"Is this necessary?" says four

"I have the authority, remember? Here and everywhere else" I say quietly so that only he can hear. I stare at him, and he stares back. I'm not turning away, and then he would know that he scares me. I may have the power here, but if it came to a fight, he would beat me. He did knock my front teeth out during training. I don't know where a stiff could learn to fight like that. Suddenly, the stiff interrupts,

"Stop it!" she says with dauntless confidence. I see four freeze, and his eyes widen, he gives her a look that can only mean, _you are an idiot for messing with Eric. _She continues,

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything, except that you are bullying us, which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."

Damn, what is it with stiffs and being stubborn

"Then it should be easy for you, if you are willing to take his place." I say. She swallows, and starts walking towards the target. I look at four. The terror in his eyes is apparent. Does he like her? Ooh he likes her. That explains why he left the room when she was being beaten into a pulp, and why he chose her for capture the flag. This is going to be so much fun to watch

"There goes your pretty face, oh wait, you don't have one" says the stiff hating transfer. I like him. He's strong, and good at fighting, and he hates stiffs as much as I do. Tris ignores him and stands with her back to the target.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" four says cautiously. I hate to say this, but he is smart, and he is trying his best to hide his feelings, which is pretty good. Sadly, it's not good enough to stay undetected by my trained erudite eye. Four throws the knife. It hits about 8 inches from her cheek. I can see Four's dilemma. If he keeps this up, not coming close to hitting her, he runs the risk of being detected, if he hits her, or comes too close, he runs the risk of being rejected. Either way, it's a win win for me, and a lose lose for Four.

"You about done stiff?" says Four. I don't know the point of this though.

"No" replies the girl

"Eyes open then" Says Four, before he throws the knife. This one come closer to the top of her head.

"hmmmmm" I sigh, trying to figure out his moves, and what he is doing. Usually this makes so much sense to me, but Four is smart. He knows what to do in order to confuse me.

"Come on stiff" taunts Four "let someone else take it" I don't get this. If he likes her, why is he doing this? Does he like her? I question myself. I was so sure he did, but not so much anymore.

"Shut up Four" screams Tris, frustrated. I still don't understand what he is doing. _Maybe you never did._ Says that voice in my head. I stat pacing. Four is the only one who can beat me. He beats me physically, mentally, and max like him better. The only thing I had going for me was brains, and even that he manages to match me.

This time, when four throws the knife, it sails right at her, and hits her in the ear. Just the tip.

"I would love to stay and see if you are all as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for today" I say, and I walk up to Four, with pretend friendliness, and say "that should scare them huh?" I don't give him time to respond before I walk towards Tris, squeeze her shoulder and say "I should keep my eye on you." She squirms at my touch. I inwardly smile at myself for playing these games, where I scare the initiates. So fun.

I leave as soon as I can to get to a leaders discussion. Plans to destroy the Abnegation. I love it


End file.
